Warehouse
by ZiggyStardustt
Summary: Reid, Rossi and Prentiss get kidnapped and the others have to find them, but might be too late to save all of them. TEAM FIC. T mostly! Will be rated M for violence and torture. Character death in chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia was looking to the many screens in her lair. She had been waiting for the past hour running data bases in her computers. She hated this part, waiting, knowing her family was out there relaying on her abilities, her magic tech fingers that can find anything about everyone.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Garcia screamed and squealed in her chair when Claudia, her baby on the left, made a beeping noise, indicating a match had been found. She reached for her phone to let the team know.

"Oh, my sexy crime fighters! get ready to kick ass because Claudia found the perfect match!' she told them.

"Who's Claudia?" Reid asked confused.

"My little baby, the new one on the left!" she answer matter-of-factly. The tech had been really exited since the budgets for new equipment had been approved.

"You name them?" Prentiss was surprised, "I knew you call them your babies but you really name them?" she asked.

"Prentiss enough! Garcia speed it up!" Hotch said, he didn't want to sound harsh, but this case was getting on his nerves. They'd been in Boston for the last two weeks and hadn't made any progress until now.

"Are we a little grumpy today?" she asked grinning to the phone, momentarily forgetting they couldn't see her.

"Garcia!' Hotch complained, he really didn't have time for this. Getting the unsub was all he could think of at the moment.

"Ok, ok! his name is Robert Preston, he lives at 15th Bedford st. And... he also happens to own a warehouse, witch I'm sending you the address as we speak! over!" she said and hung up.

Hotch wanted to do this as fast as possible so he could come back home to Jack. "Ok people! let's get this over with!" he address the team.

He thought for a moment before he spoke. "Reid, Prentiss, you are with Rossi, go to the warehouse. Morgan, JJ and I will go to Robert Preston's residence," he said and watched as they moved towards the door.

"And remember, he's a sexual sadist, he gets off making people watch him torture others too, but he's highly intelligent and his instincts had never failed him before, so be very careful," he quickly added.

* * *

><p>JJ and Morgan jumped onto the SUV and waited for Hotch to finish talking to the local PD.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this" JJ said. She couldn't avoid the gut feeling that something about this case was terribly wrong.

"Me too. Let's just get this bastard so we can go home," Morgan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Reid, Rossi and Prentiss were driving to the warehouse when they received a phone call from Garcia.

"You're on speaker Garcia," Reid said

"Thanks wonder boy, it seems the warehouse's been reformed, it has over 1000 m2 of surface and it's located in the old part of the city, so any changes he might have done to the property are in the record. I just sent you all the architectural plans, elevations, among other things," the tech said.

"Thanks Garcia, that really helps," Prentiss told her.

"Just be careful," Garcia said and hung up.

Reid and Prentiss studied the plans carefully and tried to come up with something that indicated where the unsub was or where he might be keeping his victims.

"Guys, I think I have something," Reid said while memorizing the documents, "there are three potential rooms where he might be hiding them. We are going to have to split," he added.

"Are you sure Reid?" the brunette asked worried, she didn't like this one bit.

"See these rooms?" he said pointing to three different parts of the construction, "these are the only ones that don't have any kind of ventilation and are remote enough that no one would hear the screams," the young doctor clarified.

"You're right, he keeps them all together, he gets off making families see their loved ones getting tortured and killed," Prentiss agreed. This unsub needed time and space to perform his torture.

They contemplated their choices while Rossi parked the car and let the locals set their own stuff.

Emily got out of the SUV and looked around, _Oh god! I hate this, another warehouse and on the top of that we're in Boston, stupid fucking city. _ She thought and groaned.

Rossi saw her expression and made a mental note to talk to her later. He already felt guilty that the rest of the team had put their own pain before hers. She had been there for him when Caroline died, and he felt that he owed it to her.

Entering the place, they headed separate ways. Rossi took the path on the left, Reid the right, and Prentiss went upstairs.

The italian man moved carefully and opened the first door, "clear," he said. They had decided to take things slow. There were only three of them and wanted to make sure every team member was safe before moving forwards.

He waited for Reid and Prentiss to clear the rooms on their ways, "guys? everything ok there?"

"Clear," he heard Reid said.

"Where the hell is Prentiss? Emily? everything ok?" he got restless and worried about his female friend, so much that he failed to see the shadow moved behind him until it was too late and he fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>He woke up to the sound of his name.<p>

"Rossi, wake up! come on!" the familiar female voice said.

He opened his eyes, the pain on his head was affecting his entire body.

"Ughh," he groaned, "It's night for god's sake, let me sleep!"

He tried to move and quickly realized he was in a sitting position, his arms and legs were tied up with wire, effectively keeping him from moving.

He tried to focus his eyes on the body in front of him. He swallowed hard when he saw Prentiss.

She was squirming and unsuccessfully trying to set herself free. Her arms were held by a long chain and her feet barely touched the ground. Her t-shirt had ridden up, exposing the skin of her abdomen, including the scar Doyle had left in her. Even though he knew it was there, seeing it didn't make it any easier. It was a reminder of what his friend had gone through.

He couldn't even think about what it was like, waking up in a hospital bed, all alone, and being told no one would come to comfort her because she was dead to the entire world.

"Emily? are you hurt? where's Reid?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know Rossi, he knocked me out and I fell down the stairs. Everything hurts," she complained.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the unsub said looking between the two agents. A sick, twisted smile on his lips. His mouth was disgusting, several teeth were missing and the remaining ones seemed rotten. "It won't be long. We only have to wait for your friend, and something tells me, he won't hesitate to walk past the door," he said grinning evilly..

"Oh fuck!" Prentiss yelled when she realized she was right in front of the door, "I'm a freaking bait!"

"That's right my dear, you'll be bringing him to us," Robert agreed.

They watched Robert Preston search through their personal things. He already had gotten their guns and badges.

"So, you might be David Rossi, and this is Emily Prentiss," he said eyeing her body upside down. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Robert" he said, "but you already know that don't you?"

He approached the female agent. "Stay still," he ordered. "this might hurt, but you won't even notice... well, later you will." He moved to the side and picked up a piece of wood from the floor. He motioned it towards her head, sending her to a state of unconsciousness.

Rossi was taken aback by this actions. He just sat there as the unsub approached him.

"Are you ready to start the party David? I can hear him coming." He sat next to him and used duct tape to cover his mouth.

* * *

><p>Reid walked fast but without making a noise. He checked the three rooms where his team members might be in but found nothing. He had studied the place, so, there wasn't any other room with the properties that the unsub needed.<p>

He walked through a corridor and saw a light, _this isn't supposed to be here._ He kept walking until he noticed he was no longer in the warehouse they had entered; it seemed the property was connected to the adjacent one.

He should have left and return with back up, but he couldn't leave his friends behind, so he chose to move forward until he saw the familiar figure of Emily Prentiss.

He silently approached her to check on her state and noticed blood coming from her head. She was located strategically for him to see. He knew it was a trap, he grabbed his phone with his free hand to call for back up.

The moment his eyes left her body, he felt something hit his head. Barely conscious, he fell to the ground, and saw the figure of a man dragging him inside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"He's not here Hotch!" Morgan yelled. They searched the entire house for any signs of the unsub, but he was nowhere to be found.

"JJ call the others, let them now we're coming," the unit chief said.

The blonde grabbed her blackberry and dialled Prentiss' number. _"This is SSA Emily Prentiss of the FBI' Behaviour...-" _She pressed the end button and tried calling Rossi and Reid, but got the same result.

"Hotch! they are not answering," she yelled with frustration, but then had a better idea.

"Talk dirty to me hot blonde!" the tech's replied.

JJ usually loved Garcia's occurrences, they made her smile in the hardest of cases, but right now she needed her to focus on finding the remaining members of the team.

"Garcia, not now. The others aren't answering their phones. Can you trace them? we're on our way to the warehouse. He isn't home," the blonde said.

"I'm on it... hold on a sec...' JJ could hear the tech's fingers hitting the keyboard fast. "Oh, their cell phones are off, and the last place they were used was inside that warehouse,' the tech replied.

"Ok, Garcia what else do you have on Preston?" Hotch asked. He knew if three members of his team were taken, he must have missed something, and something big.

"Robert Preston, born 1966 in Liverpool, England. Became an American citizen in 1999. In 2002 was sent to Afganistan, where he- Oh!" the now pink haired woman exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"There was an explosion and he lost part of his leg and pelvis."Garcia answered.

"That explains why he's raping the females with objects. He has no penis," Morgan said and everybody else agreed.

"Garcia, how come we didn't get this information before?" the unit chief asked, he trusted her skills, and they had never failed them before.

"It's classified information, I used _unconventional_ paths to get this. You don't want to know, but we'll probably have to deal with Strauss later," she said.

"I can't think about that right now," Hotch said before he addressed the team, "we have to recheck the victimology.'

Sensing the unit chief's frustration, Morgan spoke first, "the first victim, Jane Morrison was penetrated with a wood stick, and forced to watch her three year old son bleed to death."

"Michelle Atkinson was assault with a pipe, her husband Gabriel was found beaten to death right in front of her," JJ added.

"With victim number three, Sabrina Wright, he used an empty wine bottle, it broke inside of her. She died on her way to the hospital," Morgan said.

"He couldn't make her watch, so he released the partner," Hotch added.

"Laura Ferguson's statement says Preston inserted a large tube inside her vagina and half a dozen of rats on the other end, then brought...-"

"Oh my god JJ! too much information!" Garcia complained.

"He's becoming more creative, he's escalating. In his mind, the victims are the survivors.

Morrison was a school teacher, Atkinson a sales woman, Wright a lawyer, and Ferguson a policeofficer," Morgan listed.

"And now, he has Prentiss, an FBI agent. She'll be the last, It'll be more painful and take longer." Hotch said and the other two agents nodded in agreement. They needed to found them, and fast.

JJ put her hands on her face, she didn't like this case since the beginning, something was off.

On top of that, the warehouse was in the other side of the city. It'd take them at least an hour to get there.

"Hotch, what are we going to do?" JJ asked with worry. "If we don't make it in time he will rape Emily and make her watch while he kills Reid and Rossi," she said.

The unit chief knew that, but he had to trust that the missing members would do everything in their power to keep each other safe.

"There's one thing I don't understand though... Where is the missing family?" Morgan voiced his concerns. After all, the Kincaid's disappearance was the main reason that they were called in for.

"We have to assume they are dead. He planned this all along," Hotch told him.

He didn't say anything, it would only worry JJ and Morgan. He was well aware of the fact that neither Reid or Rossi would let anything happen to Emily, and that might ruin Robert Preston's plans and got them all killed.

* * *

><p>"So glad you could join us Dr. Reid!" the unsub's voice woke him up.<p>

"Wake up sleepyhead!" He moved to Prentiss and started poking her until she opened her eyes. Rossi was still groaning to himself. Preston moved and in one quick motion he took the tape from the italian's mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed when the tape pulled the hairs of his moustache, "that hurts!"

He looked between the three of them, with a huge smile on his face.

"I," he said gesturing to himself, "have a surprise for you," he opened a bag and showed them what was inside.

"A camera?" Reid asked.

"The camera is not what matters, but what's on the other side of it!" he said as he started setting everything up, and when he was done, he grinned at the trio.

"Say hello to your friend, ohh... what's her name? Garcia, am I right?" he said and smiled widely.

* * *

><p>Garcia took a deep breath and walked in front of her army.<p>

"This is your chance to prove you're worth of being where you are," she said seriously, "come on my babies, work with me on this one."

She approached the computer one on the left, "Claudia, you're young but fast. We're getting to know each other, but I feel like I've known you for a long time. You'll give me the speed I need to save them!" she said to the inanimate object.

"Emily, I... I should really change your name," she chuckled, "but please, help me protect the team, so human Emily, not you, will be safe from that creepy monster and his vicious rats." She had never told the brunette her machine was named after her, otherwise, she would probably think the tech had completely lost her mind.

To finish her speech, she moved to the last computer. "Natalie, you've been here the longest, I trust you completely. Stable versions are the safest. So please... give me something! Anything!" she commanded.

As if she had a mind of her own, Natalie, the machine on the right, opened a window with a live video-feed.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and favourites! =)**

* * *

><p>The city was a total chaos, the local PD and SWAT team were down town working on a hostage situation with a bomb alert. Leaving just a few people to help the BAU. Not to mention that about ten blocks of radius from that point, were blocked due to bomb alert and no cars were allowed in. So that left them to drive through a lot of traffic and it'd take them a lot longer to reach their destination.<p>

"Babygirl, what do you have for us?" Morgan asked.

He waited a few seconds, but no answer came from the other side of the phone. The tech struggled for words, which concerned the rest of the team, that never meant good.

"He... he sent... he sent me a link with a live video-feed!" she replied, her voice cracking.

"What do you see there Penelope?" Morgan asked calmly, that always seemed to help her.

"He's talking to them, he's not even wearing a mask! Emily and Reid are unconscious, and Rossi is tied up. Guys... what is he going to do to them? we just got Princess back, we can't loose her again... for real this time! and Reid is.. well, Reid. How could someone...-"

"Penelope!" Morgan cut of her rambling, "do you have sound?"

"I'm working on it," she answered.

After a few minutes, the clicking stopped and the team's cellphones beeped.

"Alright guys, do you hear it?" the tech asked. She couldn't bear to listen herself.

"Thanks babygirl," Morgan said and cut off.

* * *

><p>"Emily?" she woke up at the sound of her name, "open your eyes.' She tried her best to do so, her head was throbbing and she felt like she was about to vomit.<p>

"Come on princess, you need to open your eyes," Rossi said.

They heard footsteps approaching and the unsub came into view.

"Oh, I see someone is finally awake, I was getting bored back there!" he said pointing to the adjacent room, "you won't believe what I found for us to play,' his voice was full of joy and malice, clearly enjoying this twisted situation.

Emily glanced at him and saw what he had brought. A metal cylinder, with a diameter of about 5 cm, connected to another device.

"Do you know what this is for?" he asked.

In that moment, she knew what he meant by that. He was going to electrocute her from the inside. She could feel her stomach lurching, "oh god," she said when she felt the contents of her stomach rising up her throat.

From the other side of the room, Rossi observed the interaction between the unsub and his friend in silence. He knew somebody had to stopped him. Too much invested in analysing everything his eyes could reach, he didn't hear Reid calling his name.

"Rossi" the young doctor called him quietly, "Rossi, listen to me, look!" he said pointing to the unsub's right leg.

"Something happened to his leg. Remember the profile, we said he might have some sort of physical disability," he said.

Both men tried to come up with a plan to use this information on their advantage.

* * *

><p>"Oh, are you shy my dear?" Robert Preston said as he took a step closer to the brunette and ripped her t-shirt open. He studied her body and grinned at her, "you'd better be a good girl and take it or your friends will pay the price." He lowered his head so it was facing her torso, "you smell incredibly nice, Emily," he said. He inserted his tongue into her bellybutton and licked a path all the way up to her breasts. "And you taste nice too!" His hands were rough, scraping the sides of her body, making her shiver. Intrusive hands slowly unbuckle her belt, and he smiled wickedly with anticipation.<p>

She tried her best not to cry but failed miserably. This, combined to the feeling of sickness rising up her chest, made her cough several times, each one harder than the other, and before she knew it, vomit was spread all over her body and part of his pants and boots.

"Fuck!" he shouted, "you disgusting bitch!" He picked up the wooden stick, and used it to hit her hard on the stomach several times.

The unsub stormed out of the room. Emily tried to stay awake, but the pain was making her body shut down. She could hear the two men calling her name, but could do nothing about it.

* * *

><p>Reid took in his surroundings, looking for something that could help them. Then he noticed it. "Rossi, the wire on your left arm is different. For both your legs and right arm, he used telephone wire, which is considerable stronger than the regular wire you have in that arm," he said pointing to the italian man's arm. "Try moving your arm in a circular motion, it will loosen up eventually."<p>

Rossi did as he was told, and after a few minutes of struggling, his left hand was free.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The tech analyst observed the multiple screens in front of her, "oh, gumdrop!" She could not believe someone would hurt her friend like that.

The truth was she did not want to watch this, but knew her team needed the information only she could provide.

"Morgan," came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Derek, she's hurt!" she told him, her voice sounded helpless.

"Listen to me Penelope, we'll get them," he tried to reassure her, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep that promise, but right now, she needed to hear it.

* * *

><p>Rossi freed himself from the chair and moved towards his youngest companion. He started working on Reid's restraints as fast as possible considering his throbbing headache.<p>

He set the genius free and went to work on his female co-worker. He studied her appearance for a moment. She was badly hurt, bruises were forming in her torso making her feel a lot of pain.

She seemed to be breathing without a problem, which was good news, her apparently broken ribs had failed to hurt her lungs.

Her hands were gripped together and chained to the roof, he had no way of getting her out of there without a key.

"We need him, he has the keys," Reid said.

"Ok," he told the genius and directed his gaze to the brunette again.

"Emily, we'll get you out of here, you hear me?" She nodded and moved her gaze from his body, clearly ashamed that they had to see her like this.

The duo decided to waited in the chair until the unsub came back to the room, so they'd had the opportunity to attack him. They didn't have a lot of time, but the element of surprise was on their side.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what they're doing Derek, they can't get Emily out, so they went back to the chairs? It doesn't make sense," the tech argued, she didn't get what her friends were doing.<p>

"Think about it Penelope, the are waiting for Preston to return, they need the keys to get her out," Morgan tried to make her understand.

"No, no, I got that, but he is probably watching too. I mean, he did connected the devices by himself and sent me the link. Besides I don't see any computer in the room." the tech had a point. While Reid was a genius, he didn't even own an e-mail account, and neither did Rossi.

Now that she thought about it, she had never seen them with computers. Spencer preferred books and Rossi said he was too old for modern technology.

* * *

><p>Emily was the first to noticed the lack of any kind of computer in the room.<p>

"Guys, do you realize he's probably watching, don't you?" she didn't want to be left behind, but knew it was better if the other two members of her team left now that they had the chance.

"You know what to do, he won't kill me, that's not what he wants from me," she said.

Both Reid and Rossi looked at each other, their silent conversation was the only way they could communicate without the unsub, and Prentiss, understanding.

They knew she was right, that was the best chance they had to keep them safe.

The italian man stood up and positioned himself in front of her, then took of his jacket off and used it to clean the vomit from her body.

"Emily, we'll be back with help, but we need you to stay strong," he said.

She looked at him in the eyes and nodded. Extremely scared and worried about their safety, she tried to not let it show, but her friends were better than that.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll be back in a minute," he said trying to give her some reassurance.

"Come on Rossi! we don't have much time." The genius recreated in his mind the entire building plans. He also knew that, according to the time of the day and the temperature, the unsub might probably be in six of the rooms the warehouse had, which were the only ones that offered any kind of comfort in the old property. In his short time in the warehouse, he noticed the small details, like the smell, it was a mixture of cheese and meat, and the room they were into was the only one dirty, the rest of the building seemed to be clean.

"Rossi, I think that this unsub's been living here for a while," he said.

* * *

><p>Garcia listen carefully and opened another window in her desktop. Information of the unsub's personal life was displayed in the many screens of her lair. It appeared his wife had left him for another man and filed for divorce about two months ago, right when the killings started.<p>

She married the new man in his life and were in their honeymoon in South America right now. Preston lost his house to his ex wife and moved to the warehouse.

She called the other three members to let them know, and hoped they'd be there in time.

"Garcia, try getting in touch with the ex wife. Maybe she can give us something on him," Hotch said.

In a few seconds, the tech had managed to get more information on the woman.

"Margaret Lerner. Born in 1969 in Perth, Australia. Moved to England in 1989 where she met Preston, got married there and came to the US with him. She filed for divorce on December and married Andrew Hearst. Her passport was last used in Argentina and Brazil, where we assume she is now. She made payments to an Hotel Salvador de Bahia on Monday. I'll call you back with new information," Garcia said.

She ended the call and dialled another number. She didn't speak a single word of Portuguese, but hoped the Brazilian woman that greeted her would understand her.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is slightly M for descriptions of abuse, torture and death.**

* * *

><p>"You're on speaker Garcia!" JJ greeted her eccentric friend, and hoped she had new information regarding the unsub's wife.<p>

"I called the wife. She said she couldn't stand him any more, he was growing distant and wouldn't even touch her," the tech said.

"That makes sense," Hotch said, "he lost his manhood, but rape is about power," everyone agreed. "He couldn't take it on her so he found substitutes."

* * *

><p>"The original plan had four separated rooms, each one 20x8,66m. The materials used in the construction were common bricks and concrete, but the plans for it's remodelling showed he built walls in the middle of each room using hollow brick, and it also appears that this were-"<p>

"Ok Reid!" Rossi cut off the young doctor's rambling, "which way?" he asked. Reid pointed left and both of them headed in that direction.

They opened the door that led them to a foyer. It was connected to two other rooms, they entered the first one and swallowed hard. A lot of instruments were displayed over the table. They recognized some of the objects as the ones that were used to penetrate the victims, but the collection seemed to be a lot bigger. They closed the door and ran to the other one, time was an important factor in this situation.

Once inside they were met by something none of them had ever witnessed before. Right there on the floor, tiny forms of children, dead, mutilated, sexually assaulted, in the same way the female victims were.

"All the years I've been working at the BAU... and I've never seen something like this... so inhuman, violent, what was the point in killing all this kids?" Rossi asked, clearly shocked.

"Practice" Reid replied the italian man.

Carefully, they profile the scene in front of them. They looked at each kid, some of them had their eyes still open, pure fear being the last thing they had felt. One of them was missing his eyes and part of his lips.

"What happened to him?" Rossi asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Rats," came the replied he didn't want to hear, "I read an article in the newspaper last year, a woman died alone in her house, her niece found her a few weeks later, she was missing her eyes, lips, tongue, nipples and part of her vagina. Her cats had eaten the most accessible organs," the genius told him.

Rossi groaned, "I don't see any cats around here."

"Rats get hungry too, Rossi" Reid said.

The older man could tell the genius was starting to disassociate himself from the circumstances. "Reid, we'll get out of here. And Prentiss is strong, she'll be fine," he tried to ease the younger man's fears.

"I know. I just think we're missing something and we don't have much time."

"We need to rethink the profile. He took this kids because he's comfortable around them, otherwise he'd have taken women. He's escalating fast, he's even making his own weapons," Rossi said.

"This probably means he's in touch with kids and they are not afraid of him. We need to let Garcia know." that meant they'd had to go back to the room they were in before.

"Ok Reid, I'll go back, you get out of here and find some help," Rossi said.

* * *

><p>"JJ! Guys! He moved her somewhere else. She's tied up and I don't know what's going to happen," the tech analyst managed to say between sobs.<p>

The scene showed the brunette in a really bad shape. Her arms and legs were tied up to the bed, and all of her clothes had been ripped of, leaving her naked body totally exposed.

"Hello Emily!" he said with a smile "It's time to have some fun!"

"Fuck you, freak!" she replied him, trying to maintain some sort of control in this situation.

"I'm going to say..." he told her while running his fingers up and down her chest, making her shiver, "you have a really beautiful body." He pinched her nipples hard, making her flinch and biting the skin on her hips, leaving a mark.

"It's too soon though. First I'm going to kill your friends," he said and left her there, lying and trying to bit back the sobs that were threatening to scape.

* * *

><p>Reid walked towards what he knew was the exit. He needed to do this quick. What he saw in the other room was still weighting on him. But he was sure of one thing, he hadn't seen any indication of the way this unsub had planned on rapping Prentiss, meaning he probably needed to practice before.<p>

He moved to his left, another room he hadn't noticed before. He opened the door and looked inside believing other kids might be in the warehouse.

"Practice makes the master Dr. Reid," the unsub said while holding a knife into a young girl's throat. Reid walked backwards.

"Don't hurt her Robert. She's no the one you want," Reid tried to reason with him.

"I don't want to die!" the kid yelled, "I want my mum!"

"You're right Dr. Reid. But I'm afraid I can't stop now," he said and proceeded by inserting the knife into the girl's right side of her neck. He pushed her bleeding body into Reid's and ran off. Leaving the genius holding the girl.

"I'm scared," she whispered before death took over her small form. He kept holding her between his arms. Not knowing what to do, he caressed her face, closing her eyes with his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reviewing! =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is rated M for torture.**

* * *

><p>He looked down at the tiny body in his arms. She was still warm, if he could ignore the blood, it'd seemed she was peacefully asleep. He gently put her down, but a shine in her neck caught his attention. It was a pendant with an inscription on it.<p>

"Kate" he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He took his jacket off and used it to cover her body.

Reid left the room and kept walking without looking back.

* * *

><p>Prentiss watched as the unsub entered the room once again. "No" she said softly. Once she saw the blood, her head went to the worst possible scenario. One of her friends, if not both, had been killed.<p>

"Change of plans. Your friends ruined my practice," he said as he moved towards the bed.

He took in her naked form, his gaze settled on the scar above her breast.

"What is this? a flower?" he asked with disgust.

"A clover," she replied not meeting his eyes.

"And who did this? a five year old?"

He inserted the tip of his knife on the edge of the scar and lifted it up, separating the branded skin from the pale one.

"We're going to fix this," he said as he cut long pieces of skin above the clover and two smaller ones below it. With another knife he made a few irregular cuts on the middle of the scar.

"There you go, a butterfly!" he exclaimed with a smile. All the blood had travelled from her chest to her abdomen.

"Now, let's work on this one, shall we?" He slowly run his knife from her breast to her stomach, leaving a path of blood on its way. "You think you're so tough huh?"

She watched as the knife reopened the wound that took months to heal.

"Why aren't' you fighting back?" he asked, annoyed.

Emily knew that if she did, it would be worse, but she could take the pain, and that's what she did. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to avoid thinking in what was about to come.

He took his time to study her body, trying to find a way to break her. Killing her wasn't in his plans, he wanted her to live with the repercussions. He took one of her hands.

"Nail bitter? that's such a nasty habit," he grinned at her and stood up, he returned a few seconds later holding a a metal case. He set in besides her and opened it to show what was inside. A set of blades.

He hold one of her fingers tightly in one hand and picked up a bade with the other.

"Fuck!" she screamed loudly when the unsub inserted the blade under her nail and lifted it up to extract it easily with the tweezers he kept in the case. She'd be lying if she didn't admit it hurt like hell, she tried her best to stay quiet, but tears fell anyway.

After long twenty minutes, he finished with her hand and moved to the end of the bed. He took hold of her left foot and did the same. It hurt even more than before, it felt like he was cutting off her toes one by one. She sobbed quietly and closed her eyes again trying to ignore the pain.

"I see this is finally working," he said happily as he cut the skin of her stomach again. He made paths, drawing lines of blood trough her abdomen, they weren't deep enough to kill her, just meant to cause her pain.

He could feel the warm red liquid between his bare fingers and it made him feel complete again.

She had been beaten, branded and impaled. But never, even in her time as a CIA agent, she had been tortured like this. And knowing that Garcia was watching this only made it harder to face.

* * *

><p>"Oh my baby!" Garcia cried while watching the scene in front of her. Her friend was being tortured and she could do nothing but watch her suffer.<p>

"What do you see babygirl?" Morgan asked. He could only hear the unsub's voice, since Prentiss refused to make a sound.

"He's taking her nails off, Derek! why don't you hurry up guys? I know the only reason she's not crying is because of me!" she was getting angry with every second that passed by, it wasn't their fault, but witnessing the torture of one of her best friends weighed hard on her.

* * *

><p>Reid made it outside the warehouse but what he found wasn't what he expected. The police officers that were outside as backup had been murdered. He ran to the police car to use the radio.<p>

"This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI. I have three officers down and two of my co-workers had been kidnapped. I need backup!" he said and waited for a minute before the replied came.

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid, there aren't any more vehicles available for now," said the voice on the other end.

He opted to use the radio inside their SUV.

"Hotch! guys can you hear me?" he yelled.

The unit chief answered almost instantly, "Reid? what's going on? are you ok?" he asked.

The young genius gave him the details of what was going on and that backup wasn't coming.

"What did you find about the kids?" he asked then, the image of the little girl bleeding to death still fresh in his mind.

"What kids? what are you talking about?" Hotch replied.

Then it hit him, Rossi never made it back to the room.

After he finished telling them what had happened to the children, he hung up and went to check the dead bodies around him in search of a gun. He was planning on going back in, with or without help, he couldn't leave his team behind.

The unsub had taken their guns, but luckily forgot to check their ankles. He got the .22 gun and hide it on his pocket.

He took a deep breath and went back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay!**

**This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

><p>After he was done cutting her, the unsub moved her from the bed. He took her to a dark, moistly room. Four long, rusty chains were hanging from the walls and a pyramid seat was placed on the centre. She felt sick to her stomach, she knew exactly what this was, she remember Reid's rambling about it a few years ago.<p>

_Judas Cradle was a torture device used by the Spanish Inquisition. The victim was placed on top of a wooden pyramid shaped seat, it's peek was inserted in the vagina, anus or scrotum, to be lowered down with ropes or chains, slowly impaling the victim. Their feet were tied together, to add force and weight in order to prolong the agony._

She studied the seat, it wasn't the same Reid talked about; meaning he had probably modified it. The device wasn't made of wood, it was metallic. The entire seat was. Something under it caught her attention. It was a pile of carbon, placed specifically to heat up the pyramid.

"Oh, god!" she cried softly as he put her onto a leather straitjacket, which was tied to the biggest chain, the one that fell from the roof. After that, he used a crowbar to lift her up; the remaining chains were used to attach the straitjacket in order to keep her in place.

"We're going to wait until it's hot enough, it won't take long though!" he said and turned the camera on again, hoping Garcia wouldn't missed the scene.

She could touch the smooth surface with the bottom of her feet, it was warming up really fast.

_Aluminium has one of the highest thermal transmittance coefficient, λ=200.00. Copper is the only other metal, in which it's even higher, λ=330.00._

Her hopes of being rescued were diminishing with every second. If her team didn't make it in time, she should at least saved Garcia the pain. She couldn't let the tech witnessed this, it would marked her for life.

She let out a small sob before addressing the camera, knowing her friend was watching.

"Penelope!" she called, "close your eyes please!' she screamed, tears dropping on the cold floor, sweat was starting to form in her forehead, her dark eyes were shinning with fear and anticipation.

"Oh god, Garcia, please, don't watch this!"

* * *

><p>Garcia's eyes filled with tears at hearing Emily's pleads. Her brunette friend was trying to protect her, save her from the pain of witnessing what was about to happen.<p>

She wanted to look somewhere else, but knew better than to leave her team without eyes on the situation.

"JJ, guys, are you getting close?" Garcia asked, her voice quivering with concern and fear for her friends. She didn't understand where Reid and Rossi went, all she could see was Prentiss getting tortured by this sick son of a bitch.

"Garcia! we're about twenty minutes away. What's going on? why is she speaking to you?" the blonde asked the distraught tech analyst. They had never hear Prentiss so desperate and ready to give up.

"He.. He's about to rape her, I think, with some sort of hot metal device. Please hurry up!"

* * *

><p>Rossi kept walking through the dark and dusty corridors, faster with every second that passed by, he didn't care if the unsub saw him, getting to Prentiss was all that matter in that moment. The smell of carbon made him stop, he turned towards the corridor he had just passed. "What the hell?" he muttered before going in that direction.<p>

"Damn it Emily!' he said and moved to check on his injured friend, but something stopped him before he could reach her. A fist blew in direction of his head, followed by a second one, and a third. He was aware that the unsub was younger and fitter, by he was wiser. He knew for a fact Robert Preston had a disability in his leg and he would used it in his advantage.

Prentiss watched with wide eyes the fight that was taking place right in front of her. Being restrained and part naked didn't help to ease the feeling of despair that was growing inside of her. She watched as Rossi took blow after blow, blood coming from his nose and mouth.

"Rossi!" she screamed, motioning him to hit the unsub's leg.

He did it, and none of the two profilers expected it to be orthopaedic, non that it was more than just the leg. The latex limp had a support that settle on the hips, like a tight giant diaper. Whatever had happened to him, made him not only loose his leg, but his entire genitalia.

He glanced at Emily, she was squirming, the steam burning the bottom of her feet. He thought of her as a friend, as the daughter he never had; he had made a promise to protect her. He couldn't let her get hurt, again, not after everything she'd already gone through.

Realising he was about to loose consciousness, the italian man did the only thing he could think so.

"You freak! You're not even a man!" he said pointing to the unsub's lost member, "you can't get off, so this is the closest thing to release you can have."

"Rossi! Shut up!" Prentiss nearly yelled. She couldn't understand why he was endangering himself.

They saw the unsub put his leg back on, he was shaking, his nose wet, mucus dropping from his nose. His hands tightly closed into fists.

"No wonder your wife left!" Rossi said and started laughing, purposely angering the younger man.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he yelled, his fists connecting to the older man's head with violence.

* * *

><p>Emily watched as Rossi's body fell backwards. "Rossi!" she called.<p>

The unsub kept kicking him. At the distance, she couldn't tell if he was still alive.

Once the unsub realized he was not getting up, he quitted his attack.

"Hmm, your turn Princess," he held her feet and tied them together to keep her from moving so much. She let out a high pitched scream, the heath coming from the device burning her already injured limbs. He moved the pyramid with a pipe, so it was positioned right below her and, then, moved to the crowbar to lower her down and let the torture begin.

"Stay away from her!" a quiet voice said from the door. Reid slowly approached them, gun in hand aiming at Robert Preston's body.

"Rossi!" he said softly and look at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't moved and couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Reid!" Emily exclaimed, the unsub covering her view of the younger agent. She saw the older man's hand came to rest behind his hip.

"GUN!" she yelled and heard both weapons discharge. The unsub fell to the ground, holding his chest, his face turning a light tone of blue. But he wasn't the only one, Reid fell on his knees, both hands on his lower abdomen, blood coming from the wound.

"REID!"

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day! =)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I should warn you that there's a character death.**

**Special thanks to littlegreenbottle for the corrections and tips.**

* * *

><p>Behind the multiple screens at her office in the BAU, Garcia sobbed quietly as she watched the scene in front of her. One of her friends was dead, another badly hurt, and the remaining one would never be the same.<p>

Emily was too far away to notice that Rossi wasn't breathing, there was blood coming from his head and his eyes almost shut in an awkward position. The camera that the unsub had set was right in front of his limp body. "Oh god, Rossi!" the tech cried.

She tried to close her eyes and look somewhere else, that image would be burned in her mind forever.

Garcia knew the team needed information, so she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Should I just let them find him on their own?_ She felt like a total coward; her friends were out there fighting, risking their lives, while she was safe and comfortable in her office back in Quantico.

They needed an answer, and when she built enough courage to tell them they had lost one of their own, Morgan appeared on the screen.

* * *

><p>Derek kicked the door open and ran to Reid's side. "Come on kid! Come on!" he said taking his jacket off and using it to apply pressure on the fresh wound. The young genius tried to say something, but was shortly cut off. "Shhhh, don't speak Reid!" Morgan assured him. He turned and yelled down the now busy corridor. "I NEED A MEDIC! NOW!"<p>

Hotch appeared next to him and watched as the paramedics moved Morgan to the side and worked with Reid. They gently lifted him up and placed him on the stretcher and walked him out of the warehouse. As they loaded Reid, into one of the three ambulances that had just arrived, Hotch was right behind him.

JJ stepped inside and the sight absolutely terrified her. She kept moving forward, she could not face Rossi or Reid right now, the thought of losing one of them was overwhelming, so instead, she focused all her energy on the brunette agent. She was still inside the straitjacket, whimpering and asking about the two men.

"Em?"

The pyramid was placed about one meter below her, so even though there wasn't much steam, she felt her skin burning. She moved the device with a pipe that lay on the floor next to her. Realizing she couldn't get her down on her own she asked for Derek's assistance.

"Morgan! I need some help over here!" she called out.

Emily watch as Reid was taken by the paramedics and was relieved that the team was there. But she didn't understood why Morgan and JJ were both helping her out. Hotch had left with the medics, so who was helping Rossi?

JJ went to work on untying the chains, while Morgan took Emily in his arms to keep her from falling.

"We've got you," he said as the brunette hid her face in his neck, crying softly.

The blonde loved Emily, but seeing her cry like this was heartbreaking. She was a strong, independent woman, and right now, she was shattered into pieces, she'd never recover from this.

"JJ!" Morgan called, moving his head in direction of where Rossi was lying, silently asking her to check on him.

Before Hotch left with Reid, JJ saw the Unit Chief hesitantly placed his hand on Rossi's neck and swallowed hard. She knew he was gone, but Emily and Derek didn't. As she approached Rossi's dead body, she couldn't help but think that he deserved more than this. She bent down and reached out to touch his forehead and close his half-opened eyes.

She turned around and looked Morgan in the eyes, who nodded in understanding. Emily was too busy clutching his t-shirt to notice the exchange between the two agents.

"Let's get you out of here sweetie," JJ told her and the trio made their way out of the place.

* * *

><p>"JJ!" Hotch watched as the blonde turned around immediately at the sound of her name. He was about to say he'd ride in the ambulance with Emily, but the look on JJ's face made him reconsider. He knew that she needed to do something, to be useful, at least for Prentiss. He understood this was something JJ felt she owed the other woman.<p>

She still felt guilty for not being there when Emily woke up alone and was told her life would change forever. She had orders from the Pentagon to leave Boston and let other agent inform her.

"You ride with Prentiss, I'll call Garcia," the unit chief said. When they were going different paths, she saw another group of paramedics leaving the warehouse with the unsub and into the remaining ambulance.

* * *

><p>Hotch stormed into the hospital's waiting room, where Morgan was waiting for news on the two injured agents. "Morgan! Where's Reid? How bad is it?" he asked him once he spotted him, concern filled his usually calm voice. "He's in surgery. The doctor said he's lost a lot of blood, it doesn't look good man," he replied while rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"And Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

"She has some bruised ribs, and burns to the bottom of her feet. The cuts in her stomach were superficial so there's no internal bleeding, which is good considering what that creep did to her," Morgan listed. "She's going to be ok, at least physically."

Hotch nodded, absorbing the information that at least one of them was out of danger.

"They're cleaning her wounds right now. The doctors want to perform plastic surgery on her wounds. JJ said she'll try to convince her, which I don't think will happen any time soon," Morgan added.

The unit chief looked around, in search of his blonde colleague. "Where's JJ?" he asked when he didn't see her.

"She's with Emily, she refused to leave."

* * *

><p>Emily winced as the nurse cleaned the wounds on her stomach. She had been quiet since they brought her to the hospital. JJ was sit next to her, holding her hand and stroking her hair.<p>

"Emily?" she whispered, squeezing her hand lightly. "It's not your fault," the brunette didn't even meet her eyes.

"You should go check on Reid and Rossi," the blonde visibly flinched at the brunette's request, unfortunately, Emily noticed.

"JJ?" she asked worriedly and shifted into a sitting position. The blonde hadn't said anything about them yet.

"Reid is in surgery," the blonde said softly playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"And Rossi?" JJ averted her gaze and shook her head. Emily's eyes filled with tears that she refused to let out.

"No, no, no..." she chocked back the sobs that were threatening to come out. "He can't be dead! JJ!"

Her breathing became erratic and she lost her fight with the tears that were now running freely down her face.

"This is my fault!" she said as she started shaking violently.

JJ didn't know what else to do, so she pulled her into her arms, to offer some comfort while still trying not to hurt her.

"Emily, listen to me," she made sure the brunette was looking at her. "Robert Preston killed Rossi, not you. He did it!" she said forcefully, trying to lift the weight from her friend's shoulders. Emily nodded slightly, but the blonde could tell the guilt wouldn't go away that quickly or easily.

* * *

><p>Derek was pacing back and forth. His whole demeanour screamed anxiety, and while his thoughts were on the young genius and the brunette, his fists were clenched tightly as the image of Rossi's limp body appeared on his head.<p>

"Morgan" Hotch saw his inner struggle. The way he clenched his jaw, and how his hands were shaking. "Listen, we-"

"Guys!" Garcia's voice interrupted him before he could say anything.

She practically ran to them. "How are they? I'm so sorry I was going to tell you but I froze, I'm sorry. God! I hope they...-"

"Spencer Reid?" a tall, dark haired doctor called, cutting off her ramble. Everyone raised from their seats. "How is he?" Garcia asked.

"I'm Dr. Yuen. Dr. Reid's surgeon. The bullet hit his spleen, causing a splenic laceration. We were able to remove the bullet, but in order to control the bleeding, we had to remove the spleen. He's in the ICU right now, so that we can watch him closely in this post-operative period," he explained.

"A nurse will come in the next five minutes to take you to him."

He was accosted by Garcia, who pulled him into a tight hug, to thank him for saving her friend's life. The doctor shook Hotch's and Morgan's hands and left the waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


End file.
